In a communications network, network availability is one of key indicators of the communications network that an operator focuses on. In the communications network, redundancy backup between network devices is an important means used by the operator to improve the network availability. The operator can perform synchronization between the network devices to implement the redundancy backup between the network devices.
Currently, the Inter-Chassis Communication Protocol (ICCP) may be used to perform synchronization between the network devices. It should be noted that the ICCP is a protocol belonging to a control plane and therefore can be used only on a network that has a control plane.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that at least the following problem exists in the prior art:
A Multiprotocol Label Switching Transport Profile (MPLS-TP) network includes an MPLS-TP network that has a control plane and an MPLS-TP network that does not have a control plane. The ICCP cannot be used in the MPLS-TP network that does not have the control plane, so that the synchronization between the network devices cannot be performed in the MPLS-TP network that does not have the control plane.